


Hidden Secrets

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Bolin/Opal - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Korrasami is Canon, Married Couple, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Fifteen years after Book Four, Korra and Asami are happily married. When their daughter becomes curious about her past , it leads to a conflict due to their views on what they believe is best for her. Their daughter Manami decides to travel to the Southern Water Tribe where her origins started due to a letter. Can she reunite her parents? Or will an avenging villain tell her of her origins?





	1. A Daughter's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra nor the characters. Just the ones I own for the story. I hope everyone enjoys this story. Thanks.

Manami Sato was a ten-year-old girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes like the ocean and dark olive skin. She wore a blue dress, the skirt coming to her knees. Manami lived in a mansion, it's only natural when you're parents are two important people in the entire city. She was use to life of luxury. She lived in Republic City, only able to leave with parents to visit her grandparents in the Southern Water Tribe or travel to Air Temple Island. Naturally she thought her parents were a bit too overprotective, considering a lot of things too dangerous. They promised her when the time came she can travel and she didn't question it. She respected her parents' wishes.  
As she made it down the stairs, her younger brother was already at the table. Hitting his fork and spoon on the table as if it were a drum, she only could laugh. He was eight years old; he had messy black hair with more pale skin. He had a red shirt with black pants. He could hear her coming into the room so he took a spoonful in his mouth. He probably thought it was Mom but as soon as he saw that it was Manami he quickly continued to play with his silverware.  
"Katsu, you really shouldn't be playing with your food." She tells him as she put my hand on his to get him to stop.  
"I'm not playing." He defensively tells her, as he looked up at his older sister with his green eyes.  
"Here you go Miss. Sato." The maid put a plate in front of Manami as she sat down. There was a tray's of different types of breakfast foods. You wouldn't know where to begin.  
"Thank you" Manami politely told the maid as she sits down.  
"Let me get you a drink." The maid insisted to Manami as she took the cup from the table as she placed it on the tray.  
"No need too." She told her as she lifted her arm, the water in the bowl moved up out to the air as she separated putting it into the cup. Manami smiled in satisfaction. As the maid placed the cup down next to her.  
"I see you're practicing you're waterbending." A voice could be heard from the dining room entrance.  
"Hi Mama!" She greeted her mother happily as entered the room. Asami Sato was thirty-five years old. Her long wavy black hair was tied up. Her clothes didn't change that much either over the years. She was busy between Future Industries and looking after both of her children."Well Mom did teach me, and she is one the best their is" Manami proudly proclaims, as she giggles n delight.  
"Is Mom coming back from her trip tonight?" She questions to her mother, as she asks about her other mother. Protecting the world seemed wonderful but it was painful for the family to be away from Korra for so long. After all she had to wait for her to come home for her waterbending training. With school, she couldn't travel with her. She missed her mom dearly. Manami and she were particularly close. Not that she didn't love both her mother's equally.  
"Yes, it should be today" Asami smiled, she missed Korra deeply. After all it's hard to be apart for so long. It's a price of being a wife to the Avatar. She didn't want their children to worry especially if she went missing again. Like what happened after she recovering from the poison from the Red Lotus. Korra wrote to her awhile ago that she was supposed to be back today. Asami couldn't contain her joy when she read it as she held the letter close to her. Manami asked her Mom what was wrong. Asami then replied to her daughter that her Mom would be done in about another week with her Avatar duties in the Fire Nation and would be coming home.  
Manami could tell she couldn't wait to see her. After all with her job required her to away for weeks, she was helping with a problem in the Fire Nation. It was not known on what Korra was tasks to do there. That was something Republic City gossiped about most of the time. Manami and Katsu would only miss their Mother more because all the city did. The Metalbending Police and the New Air Nation were taken care of crimes in the city in her absence. Korra knew they would keep their city safe. There were making her job easier. Allowing her to spend more time with her family, who she may not have see for weeks or months at a time.  
"Well it's official. Your Mom is coming back today!" Asami said out loud to her children. Korra picture was in the newspaper with an article on a few minor things she done while in the Fire Nation.  
"When would she be coming?" Katsu asked, both his hands were on the table as he pushed himself up from the seat in excitement.  
"Sometime after you're done with school." Asami replied back, she looked up from the newspaper she was reading to give her children a smile. She knew how much they missed Korra. Despite the little time she may have with them, they were very close to her. They loved her so much. Just as much as they loved her.  
"Can we miss school Mama? Can we?" Katsu eagerly asks her, she already knew it wasn't going to happen but he disliked school that he would do anything to miss it. Mom, certainly wasn't fooled either. Asami looked up from the newspaper she was reading.  
"You'll never give up, will you?" Manami asked her brother, she had one arm to a waist, she was getting more annoyed at him.  
"You're Mom won't come any faster if you miss a day of school, Katsu. It's you're education. You know how important it is . . . we'll meet up and see everyone later"  
"Okay . . . Fine!" Katsu pondered as he folds his arms, he had to give in because he knew that she wouldn't let him get away with missing his education.  
"At least we can see Mom. And the sooner the day goes by, the sooner we can see her." Manami tell him as she grab her brother's wrist.  
"Bye Mama, we'll see you later." Both of them go over to kiss her goodbye, Asami puts her newspaper down, so she can embrace her children.  
"I love you both. Behave yourselves." Asami kisses both of her children as they grab their schoolbags before heading off to school.  
"I know you're referring to Katsu." Manami bluntly tells her mother, she was always the well-behaved of the two. She always felt Katsu as was the definition of being annoying. That was the job of being a sibling. They fought, teased each other but deep down they loved each other. It was not like they would ever admit this to each other. Asami told them that they will grow out of this when there older and learn to appreciate each other one day. They simply just laughed it off.  
"Who says I will get into trouble?" Katsu questions, acting all innocent as he looked at his sister, who was dragging him by the wrist.  
"Do you want Mama to stop her plans in Future Industries to have to come down to the school again? Besides with Mom coming home from the Fire Nation, you don't want her to lecture you do you?"Manami informs Katsu as he panics.  
"No! Not after last time!" Katsu voice shrills from what mom said to him the last time he got into trouble the last time she was away. Mom did say she was reminded of herself when she was younger. Proud, rebellious and has gotten herself into trouble too many times.  
"We better head out or we'll be late for school." Manami panics, she didn't want to miss school especially when she walked with HIM every day to school. Not that she had a crush on him or anything like that; after all he was a close friend to the family. Tai Bei-Fong was the eldest son of Bo-Lin and Opal Bei-Fong. He was two years older than her being twelve years old. He had black hair that went to his shoulders, a green jacket that buttoned over a white shirt and brown pants. He inherited his mother's airbending though he dreaded the thought of getting his airbending tattoos because that would mean he have to shave his head. He was rather shallow and deeply cared about his appearance. Namely because he believed his hair was his best feature.  
Manami told him that the New Air Nation is different from over a century ago. That he should be proud to be part of a Nation that growing in numbers. The Avatar before her Mom in fact, Avatar Aang was one of Republic City's co-founders. He also saved the world from the Fire Nation, a very long time ago. He told me that he was proud of being an Airbender; he just wishes he was normal. He already got him Air Bison in which he named Storm due to his wild and unpredictable nature.  
Tai Bei Fong's mother was an Airbending Master, so she trained him. She was rather serious about his training since his two younger twin brothers didn't inherit airbending. Kun, the older of the twins inherited their father's earthbending but Mao, the younger twin was a non-bender. While he couldn't do the same thing's brother's did, it never discouraged him. Bolin said that Kun reminded him so much of himself, a regular ladies man. Opal told him not to encourage him especially since he was only ten years old. Bolin never saw a problem with it since it was fine when he was a kid. It was pointed out that it caused him nothing but heartbreak until he met her.  
Manami and Katsu ran near the entrance to the school. In which Manami met him every morning, Katsu was just there because she had to take him.  
"Look Manami, there's your boyfriend." Katsu teases his sister like he always did, leading to him laughing in enjoyment.  
"He's not my boyfriend, so be quiet." Manami tells him as she slowly slows down as he looks over, Tai noticed her, waving to her. This caused her to blush as she saw his smile. Manami shook it off, he was just a friend. It would be too weird to have a actual crush on him.  
"Hi Tai!" Manami shyly greets him.  
"Hi Manami." Tai replies back before they were interrupted by his younger brothers to her annoyance.  
"Flowers for you, my lady." Kun hands me a bouquet of flowers. Kun and Mao were also ten years old like Manami. Kun had a crush on her since we were five-years-old though she had no idea what started this infatuation towards her. She didn't return his feelings. Kun and Mao pretty much looked the same, black hair and green eyes except Kun's hair was in a small ponytail and he had green outfit. Mao's hair was more messy and he wore yellow.  
"I told you Kun, I only like you as a friend." Masami politely tells him as she takes the bouquet of flowers from him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had to be honest and tell him.  
"A incredibly close friend." Kun asks, his voice had that same determination that she seen every day. That he wasn't going to give up trying to win her affections. She only could sigh as she responded.  
"I guess." Manami softly said.  
"That is good enough for me, I will see you during class my love." Kun kisses her hand, "Goodbye my beautiful waterbender." Manami just stood there as she watched both of them leave.  
"He just can't take the hint, can't he?" Tai yells out, his voice was more out of annoyance. Like he wasn't fond of his brother flirting with her. Manami wondered if it was jealously but she didn't want to ask. Naturally her shyness would get in the way of things.  
"Yeah . . . like how my Dad courted your Avatar Mom when they were teenagers." Tai comments.  
"What?! Really?  
"Uncle Mako, told me. My dad ended up finding out about Aunt Korra's crush on him when he witnessed her kiss him and he made the mistake of kissing back this is when he was still dating you're Mama . . . and he also didn't tell her . . ."  
"Let me guess this straight. Both my Mom and Mama dated Uncle Mako?" Manami questioned in confusion, she referred to Tai's Dad and Mom as 'Uncle Bolin and Aunt Opal', along with his actual Uncle Mako because they were close friends of her parents. Tai and his brother's weren't her cousins, just close childhood friends. They were like family to each other. People that didn't knew could mistaken there relationship.  
"He said he learned from it over the years. He didn't want any of us to make the same mistakes he did when he was a teenagers." Tai explains, "And I don't want you too either."  
"Okay!" Manami replied back.  
"Oh, and as you can see my Dad never did win your Mom's affections. He moved on, it will take time." Tai tells her. "So I am sure Kun will get over this crush eventually . . ."  
"Anyway, you heard my Mom is coming home today from the Fire Nation. I can't wait to see her." Manami happily tells her best friend.  
"Really?!" Tai responses in surprise but he didn't look up from his textbook.  
"Are you listening to me?!"Manami yells at him.  
"Yes, I am." Tai at that point looks up from his book, before he continued to read again.  
"Well . . .then what did I say?"  
"Something about Kun, right?" Tai responded.  
"See, you don't know what I said." Manami angrily storms off. "Why do I even bother?"  
"Manami, don't walk away!" Tai yells back as he closes his book. Being an airbender it was easier for him to catch up to Manami as he manages to go in front of her. She is startled in surprise.  
"Don't do that!" Manami yells out.  
"I know. We're not suppose to use our bending. No one is around Manami." Tai laughs, Manami looks at him annoyed.  
"Bei-Fong! Sato!" Manami could hear a voice from behind them, it was one they both loathed, "Do I have to report the both of you for using your bending without permission on school property?!"  
"Hello Hao Saki Jr . . ." Manami greeting him coldly, he was basically a bully to her. He had no problem pushing her to the ground. His father Hao Saki Sr. was the founder of Saki Cooperation. They became a direct rival to Future Industries and have been their main opposition for thirteen years. Future Industries always was more successful and popular no matter how many times they tried. So the Saki family and Sato family didn't get along at all. Asami stated that Hao Saki Sr. was just jealous that his company could never surpass hers.  
Hao Saki Jr. was eleven years old and he had a green shirt, brown pants with glasses that looked like they were glaring down at you. Just like his father Hao Saki Sr. but was a dark complexion, possibly due to being of mixed descendant. His father was from the Earth Kingdom as the Saki Family was well known nobility for centuries throughout the 'New' Earth Kingdom. All the same, everyone in the Saki Family were Nonbenders. So unless they the replicate machines, they weren't much of a threat in a physical fight. They didn't use the technology like Equalist. So they would try to one up their rivalries like sabotage against Future Industries since the Sato family by outwitting them. It frustrated Asami so much to the point, not that she couldn't handle it herself. She did threaten that her wife Korra will hurt them if they tried anything.  
"Shouldn't you go back home to your Mommy. I am sure she will try to find a way to cheat my family with her machines." Hao Saki Jr. snarls at Manami.  
"My Mama is brilliant! At least she knows about machines and how to run a business." Manami defended Asami; the girl's tone of voice was very stern and serious. She didn't like either of her parents being talked about that way. Even her brother, despite how much he annoyed her.  
"My father is the one that's getting cheated." Hao Saki Jr. defended his father, his arms were crossed. "He was the one that created the upgraded Satomobile models."  
"You're father stole that information, it CLEARLY had Sato written all over it." Manami yelled out, "It was created by my grandfather, you got what you deserved..." Manami angrily tells Hao Saki Jr. "you know when you GAVE the stolen paperwork for approval . . ."  
"My father is innocent!" Hao Saki Jr. yells out "And thank's to Asami Sato, you're Mother. He is now in prison for six months."  
"Oh like your father is such a gem . . . making cheap replicates of what my Mama has done prior to this. I am amazed that people would either consider buying those toys." Manami remarked, her arms were behind her. "They probably would break down and fall apart."  
"Saki Cooperation makes the top of the line. Just wait until he gets out of prison."  
"You're a failing company. Just admit it."  
"You're not even a REAL Sato, Manami!"Hao Saki Jr. snarled at Manami, which caused her to step back in tears but she was more filled with confusion.  
"That's just going too far." Tai defensively tells him as he puts a shoulder on Manami's to confront her.  
"What do you mean? I am part of the Sato family." Manami says firmly, she was now confused. She didn't get what Hao Saki Jr. was trying to say to her.  
"Haven't you realized yet. You have two Mom's, while they're your Mom's they're not really your Mom's." He outright tells me, basically in a way that she couldn't understand. "You're a Sato but not a Sato. You're so clueless. I almost feel sorry for you." he only could laugh as tears fall from Manami's face.  
"That's enough!" Tai yells at him angrily, he formed an airbender ball at his palm but Manami stopped him. She didn't want him to get in trouble for using his bending without permission. Even if it was to defend her. It was just not worth it.  
"Tai, his not worth it." Manami gently touches his hand as his airbending diminishes as Tai closes his hand, she tried not to look at Hao Saki. Jr. Manami didn't want her to know she was crying but he wasn't fooled. It only angried him more but he knew he couldn't fight, it would only upset her. So he took a deep breath as he took a finger and wiped a tear from Manami's face. This caused her to blush a bright red as she turned around in embarrassment. Tai only scratched his head in confusion. Not understanding why she turned around all of a sudden.  
"He insulted you." Tai gently tells Manami, she was always so caring too others. He knew one day that someone could use this to their advantage. She was always a soft spot for him. While did care deeply for his family, Manami his closest friend.  
"What are you going to do? Airbend me, pretty boy!" Hao Saki Jr. teases Tai, knowing Manami would not have him fight back. He only could grin as he watched him, Tai held back as he clutched his opposite hand, the one that Manami wasn't holding out of frustration."Come on Bei Fong!" She could tell Tai had no problem with throwing an airbending punch at him. He didn't care about getting in trouble to defend her honor.  
"It's just what he wants you to do. If any of us bend without permission from a teacher while we're in school we'll get in trouble." Manami look at Hao Saki Jr. with a glare, if she could waterbend at that moment, she would create a whip to smack the grin off his face and embarrass him. After all she was being trained by the Avatar. There is no better teacher; of course her Korra was currently teaching her waterbending healing rather not much offense moves. She told her that bending isn't just about fighting. Healing would be more of a use in and out of combat. A deep contrast from when she was a teenager, when she was brash and went straight into combat without a moment of hesitation.  
"Let's go to class, Manami. Otherwise I want to punch his lights out with airbending if I look at him any longer."  
"Okay" Manami grabbed onto his arm as walked to class. Hao Saki Jr. punched the wall as he shook his hand in pain. He was going to get back at them sooner or later. Time was only going to tell.  
Later that day  
Later after dinner, Manami went to look through some old things. She could hear the voices in her head. You have two Mom's, while they're your Mom's they're not really you're Mom's. Manami didn't understand what he meant when he said that, she known her parents since she was born. He was wrong, trying to hurt her emotionally. He was just a bully.  
It was a book. Manami dusted it off. Inside of it was a letter. Manami recognized the handwriting it was Mom's and by that it was her Avatar Mom, Korra.  
To Tenzin,  
Today I visited my parents with Asami in the Southern Water Tribe. I was fought and defeated a dangerous waterbender known as Kuri. She was sent to a special prison so she wouldn't do any more harm. I found out she had given birth to a daughter three days before she went on rampage. She basically was abandoning her own children for her conquest. As deserving as that was, making sure the infant was alright was our first concern. Asami and I instantly come to love her. Since we couldn't have children of our own, we decided to adopt her. We knew in some way she was special . . . I just didn't know what it was . . . That was the last it said of the letter as Manami put it down, she raised her eyebrows more to confusion.  
Kuri was this woman Manami's real mother? Why should it be any concern to her anymore? This woman abandoned her own child for a hopeless evil conquest. Whatever it was? Only to be foiled by the Avatar. Manami will never consider Kuri her real mother, regardless of the truth. The two people who raised her were her parents. She loved them very dearly.  
"Manami!" Asami calls out to her daughter from the bottom of the long staircase. Katsu was holding onto her hand. She watched her son to make sure he didn't plan to cause any mischief especially with Korra coming home. After all she wanted her welcoming to be perfect.  
"Yes Mama!" Manami called back to her.  
"Sweetie, we're leaving to meet your Mom at the docks" Asami informs her from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Coming!" Manami replied back as she folded up the letter, putting it back in the book. Rather than put it back, she decided to put it her bag instead. After all it could hold more secrets to her past. The letter along had Manami feel curious about it. She ran down the stairs near the mansion entrance.  
"What were you doing up there?" Asami questioned as Manami grabbed her other hand. They walked to the Satomobile, all of them getting into the backseat. They headed off into the night as they headed to the docks. She was excited to see her Mom again after around a month. Her family was going to be all together again.  
Mako had grown a short beard; he was in his police uniform. He had become Chief of Police due to Lin Bei Fong stepping down due to her old age. This was something she was reluctant to do but there was no one she trusted more with the cities safety than Mako. So she was more at ease at stepping down. Mako was very committed to his work so he didn't have much time to socialize or have relationships but he eventually started a relationship with a fellow police officer and metalbender named Kaoru. She stood beside him, wearing a metalbender police uniform though it was more update. Her black hair was tied in a braid than wrapped in a bun.  
Bolin grew a mustache thinking it looked good, though Opal was never too keen with it when he first decided to grow it. She has come to accept it over time. Bolin developed his own earthbending school since being a Mover star and joining Kuvira didn't work as he wanted too. He decided to do what to find his own way to help people. Due to developing lavabending during his time fighting the Red Lotus. He has become one of the greatest earthbenders in the world. He wanted to pass on advanced techniques he developed on his own to the world this included lavabending. Even though it was one thing that made him special.  
Opal had become an airbending master, receiving her arrows that deem her an airbending master around eleven years ago. Around a year before that she married Bolin. She let her hair regrow to her chin. Opal wore the updated airbending uniform.  
Jinora and Kai looked generally the same except they were now married. They also had infant son named Tashi. Jinora held him in her arms, back and forth to keep him from crying. Humming a lullaby as before he gently went to sleep. Being the eldest child of Tenzin, she generally took off responsibilities that he has trouble doing with her father's advance age. She worried about him and didn't want him to overwork himself. It was easier to handle things with the New Air Nation now. Since nonbenders were given airbending due to Harmonic Convergence. So many more people were becoming Masters. It has come to the point airbenders were now competing in Probending.  
"Let me hold him?" Kai asked his wife, as she nods her head heading her son to her husband as Kai cradled him in his arms.  
"Where are Tenzin and the other's?"Mao questioned as Jinora looked over at him.  
"Well Ikki, Meelo and Rohan are in different parts of the Earth Kingdom. They should be back here tomorrow" Jinora informed them "And dad has the whole Air Nation to try and manage . . . he may be a bit late." After all the New Air Nation was greatly growing in numbers due finding even more people outside the Earth Kingdom that received airbending due to Harmonic Convergence.  
"Makes you wonder what they are doing?" Tai questions, Manami was sitting at a table. Asami was pouring some tea into cups and handing it out to everyone since it was rather cold. Waiting for Korra's ship also required patients with all the children around too. Katsu was playing with Kuan as they formed a rock ball with their earthbending and started to play with it.  
"Can I sit by you, my love?" Kun sat by Manami without any hesitant before she could even respond.  
"Hello Kun." Manami responded without looking at him. She was staring at the dock waiting for the boat to arrive. Just then she saw something from a distance. "There it is!" Manami shouted as she saw aship from the distance. She ignored Kun as she went to the entrance to see her mother, Katsu ran over next to her as he held his sister's hand. Asami had her arms folded, she had a gently smile on her face. This was normal to her with all the years they been together. She always waited patiently for Korra to come back from her task. The first thing that came off the ship were boots, they were easy to recognize after they were Korra's. Everyone knew how she looked after all.  
Korra's had grown out her short hair, which was now passed her shoulders though it was usually put back in a lower ponytail so it wouldn't in her face when she had to fight. Her outfit was similar to when she was younger except she had a betrothal necklace around her neck. It was a heart with the Water Nation symbol inside it. Asami had given it to her after Katara offered her own betrothal necklace since her own daughter never married. Korra knew that it was the only gift left of her mother. She didn't want to take something that important and precious. Korra wasn't into the type of thing but accepted it because she loved Asami so much. It was a symbol of their love for each other. That made her very happy.  
"Korra" Asami affectionately let's out as she embraced her wife. As she kissed her, Korra happily returning it as they looked into each other's eyes before looking at their children. Naga came off the ship, as soon as she saw Manami and Katsu, she happily licked them. Manami nuzzled her, as she petted the top of her head. She was happy to be back with her wife and children after such a long time.  
"Manami! Katsu! Come give me a hug!" Korra bend down to her knees as she opens her arms wide. Manami and Katsu ran into Korra's arms. They had tears in their eyes but it was out of happiness. They missed her so much.  
"Mom, we missed you." Manami and Katsu didn't want to let go of the hug but they knew they had too. At least she was with them now.  
"I am so glad to see the both of you. I miss you so much. I thought about all of you. Every day." Korra kissed both of her children "Were you both good for your Mama?"  
"Yes, we were." Both Manami and Katsu said together.  
"How was your trip to the Fire Nation?" Bolin asked Korra as she looked up at him "You've been there for a month."  
"Well since they're preparing for the New Fire Lord since Fire Lord Izumi is stepping down . . . they're many threats wanting to claim the Fire Nation throne." Korra informs them.  
"Who was taken the throne?"  
"General Iroh . . . or should we saw Fire Lord Iroh now."  
"The Fire Nation is his hands now. If he needs me I will go back. I wanted to see my family and friends. And return to my home, which I haven't been to in so long." Korra stares at everyone, smiling proudly at them.  
"Be careful what you say Mom, something could end up happening while you're here to get some rest" Manami warned her mother, knowing she could possibly be tempting fate.  
"Right now. I just want to spend time with everyone and enjoy the peace." Korra insisted as she held her children's hands, nodding at her wife as they walked over to all her friends. They were going to enjoy the night.  
End of Chapter one


	2. Truths and Separations

Katsu used his earthbending to form rocks as he puts them up as Naga followed it before forming it down and creating another which she followed, as she ended up going in a circle.. He did have a close bond to Naga, it more fun playing with her to see her reaction. With Korra now home, Manami had to learn new waterbending training after school. After all she was practice the techniques Korra instructed her to exercise and practice the techniques she was taught when she was away on her Avatar duties. She was excited to finally learn something different.  
Katsu was at the earthbending academy after school. After all he had earthbending training with Kun. Bolin instructs them at the academy. Korra and Asami after all wanted to give him a student, and it gave more time for Korra to focus on Manami. It would be too much to teach one waterbending and the other earthbending, especially when she also had her Avatar duties to focus on as well.  
Tai goes to Air Temple Island with his mother, Opal to learn airbending techniques. There were days though he got to go on missions, which excited him. Manami admitted she was jealous and wish she could go with him. There were times though Korra would let them train on Air Temple Island. It was not much but at least she could watch the airbenders train. It inspired her to be a great waterbender. After all she made a promise to Tai they would become great Masters.  
Manami sat down as she watched Korra demonstrate a new waterbending technique, which was creating a water whip to hit vases in the backyard. Korra wanted her daughter's accuracy Manami got up and attempted the same technique though she kept missing each shot with her waterbending. It frustrated her but she didn't want to show it in front of Korra and Asami. She was determined to become a great Waterbending Master one day.  
Korra and Asami were sitting down watching her. Korra had her shoulders on Asami's as she rubbed her hair. They had passionate moments as soon as the kids were put to sleep. After all they haven't seen each other in at least a month. It was too painful for them. They enjoyed the moments where they can cuddle and kiss at every opportunity. They were a very lovey-dovey about it. Manami smiled at them after she managed to strike her target.  
"I hit the target!" Manami told her parents as she pointed to it.  
"Excellent work." Korra happily praises her daughter as she gets up from the chair though still holding Asami's hand. "Now let's try . . . hitting three at once"  
"Three?!" Manami was surprised, she thought her mom would make her waterbend one target again, going from that "Hitting one is hard enough, Mom" she pouted  
"You won't know unless you try." Korra gently tells Manami, she didn't raise her daughter to give up so easily. Manami just had self-doubt in her own abilities. She always was gently, trying to encourage Manami because she knew the potential this little girl possessed. From the moment she held her daughter as an infant, Korra felt connected to her. Manami power seemed to become more powerful the more spirits that were around her. She noticed around the age of five, when she was playing with some spirits. This worried Korra, as she didn't want a dangerous spirit attempt to abduct her. Either because they were attracted to her power or wanted to use her because of her relation to the Avatar. Korra never told this to Asami because she wanted her family to believe everything was normal. Some secrets can be kept if for the best. Especially if it meant protecting their daughter.  
"I don't know if I could do it . . . but I will try if you believe I can Mom." Manami tells Korra, regaining more of her conference.  
"That's my girl!" Korra tells her as she places small pots down in front of her, using airbending to lift them into the air to get them on rock pillars she had created with her earthbending.  
"I want you to be able to be accurate with each offensive technique I teach you. I want you to be able to fight back. You're more  
Manami looks up at the vases; Korra told her that waterbending is an extension themselves. So you must use the water as if it were her arms. She closed her eyes, not wanting to be discouraged at her attempt as she heard the sound of broken vases. Manami opened her eyes to see she water whips successfully breaking all three of them. She smiled as she jumped up and down in excitement.  
"I DID IT!" Manami shouted as she waterbends the water back into the pond.  
"Nice job, Sweetie." Korra praises her daughter; she wasn't going to upset her about making sure her eyes were open. That was going to be for another day. "Let's continue with our lesson tomorrow."  
"Mama, Mom. Can we go to the park? I can practice my waterbending there too." Manami asked his parents as Korra and Asami looked at each other and smiled.  
"We'll since it's the weekend. I don't see why not." Asami tells her children, if anything they could stroll around Korra Park. It was their favorite place in Republic City. Why wouldn't it be with the statue of Korra? In fact the park was renamed after her to honor all she had done for the Republic City. Asami usual would take them by so they had some connection with their Mom when she had to leave for her Avatar duties. Manami and Katsu would want to hug the statue, as it was the closest thing she had to their Mom when she was way. She also felt secure seeing the statue of her wife. If there was a problem in Future Industries, such as her rivalry with Saki Cooperation; just seeing Korra in some way just put a smile on her face.  
"We have to pick up your brother at the academy first." Asami explains.  
"Okay." Manami nodded.  
At Bolin's Earthbending Academy  
"All right, practice the stance again." Bolin instructs as he watches his earthbending students, twelve in total. This was the afternoon class; he had more students in the morning and at night.  
"Dad, when are you going to teach us some of the cool stuff? Like lavabending."  
"I told you to call me, Master when were at the Academy, Kun." Bolin warns his son, "And I already told you before lavabending is way too advanced. It's not something to play around with, you're still too young. I am not going to teach you as a means to impress a girl you have a crush on, who has entered the room at the moment." Bolin looks over at Manami, who blushes in embarrassment. As she puts her hand to her face to try and hide it as Asami puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She knew the embarrassment her daughter was feeling, a boy doing everything he could to impress her. Bolin announcing it, but didn't say her name. It was clearly her, everyone knew of Kun's crush on Manami. With all the gossip throughout Republic City no one dare talk about the Avatar's children. Korra made it perfectly clear if anyone took a photo of her children without permission from her or Asami. They would have them to deal with, and naturally no one wants to mess with the Avatar or the Head of Future Industries. It was both out of respect and fear.  
"Master, never even got metalbending, he has another instructor teach us that . . . and Master Bolin is still one of the greatest earthbenders in the world alive. Well besides the Avatar, of course but that is because no one can top her."  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Bolin screams out as the entire class stops, he breathes in and out to release the tension and relaxes. The mentioning of not being able to metalbend, always seem to bug him. Even with Toph, his idol saying with the right instruction he could learn. He still couldn't accomplish it. "As I was saying, you can't just stay in one place when you earthbend. It leaves you vulnerable, that your opponent can have an easier chance at attacking you. Let me demonstrate." Bolin moved his legs from side to side as he lifted his arms to create rocks, lifting them into mid air as he sends them at him. He dodges it as he stops it in mid air.  
"We'll do the basic form of it for now. Once you get the hang of it, then I will show you the more advance form."  
"Master, makes it look so easy." One of the students says.  
"AMAZING!" Another student praises.  
Katsu managed to lift his rock but he failed to dodge the attack the first time. One hit his leg in his delay of movement. He manages to come back and hit the earthbender he was fighting.  
Manami finally managed to look up, she was proud of her brother despite Katsu endlessly annoyed her. She knew her younger brother would one day be a great earthbender. After all besides her mother, he was learning from one of the best in the world. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone.  
Kun had successful dodged the large rock as he looks at the stands, he was sure that Manami saw him as he looked up at the stands. He only hoped she was impressed with his skills. After all unlike everyone else he only suggested on his first attempt.  
"Excellent work. Nice form. Not bad." Bolin says he walks, observing his students. He stops and turns around, "That will be all today. Class dismissed."  
"Mom! Mama!" Katsu happily exclaims as he hugged both of them, "Manami." he says this with more resentment as he looks over at his sister.  
"Katsu." Manami replies back mutually, in the same resentful tone.  
"Hey Manami! Did you see the amazing earthbending I just did?" Kun asks, clearly aiming to impress her like always. He put out his arms to show off his muscles. Manami was not at all impressed and just he wished he would stop trying. She admitted to getting tired of his failing attempts to win her over. She admitted to herself that her heart belonged to Tai and only him. She only wished that Tai could recognize her feelings for him.  
"Sure." Manami answers, she was didn't actually see it since she was embarrassed from when Bolin indirectly addressed her. However, she didn't want to hurt Kun's feelings so what else could she do.  
"I have to depart for now but I will you again, my love." Kun held her hand as she faked a smile. Kun didn't want to let go but know Bolin was waiting for him.  
"KUN!" Bolin yells as he goes over. "Korra, Asami . . . it's so nice to see you. Manami how is your waterbending coming along."  
"It's going great, Uncle Bolin." Manami responds.  
"How is Katsu coming along with his earthbending?" Korra asks Bolin, who was rubbing his chin.  
"Not bad. He still has a lot of work he needs to work on. He reminds me a lot of me. Even Kun, I don't remember if I told you the story Manami, when Kun . . ." Bolin remarks as he laugh as Kun shakes his head. Kun didn't like the fact he was embarrassing him.  
"Dad, shouldn't we get going . . ." Kun pushes Bolin as he looks over at Manami who only smiled at them. Kun blushed as he turned away. Bolin constantly embarrassed him in front of the girl he had a crush on for the past six years.  
"Bye Kun." Manami pointly calls out as she waves. "Mom, when did Uncle Bolin stop pursing you?" Manami questions to Korra, Korra raised her eyebrow at her as she looks over.  
"When did you hear this?" Korra asks in wonder, as it was something that came out of nowhere.  
"Tai told me, he said Uncle Mako told him because he didn't want him to make the same mistakes he made. He went back and forth between you and Mama."  
"Boy, did he make a lot of mistakes." Korra admitted. "We argued a lot. He kept a lot of things to himself. He chose his job over me for one thing. I felt so betrayed."  
"He was the worst boyfriend ever. At least he learned from it." Asami had no problem admitting that because it was very much the truth."we both ended it as a close friendship."  
"Let's just go to the park." Manami says as they walk out of the academy together as a family.  
Manami practiced her waterbending as it levitates from the fountain, motioning her arms as she guided it in the air but it fell to the ground as she looked at the statue of Korra. She wanted to be just like her Avatar Mom. Manami wanted to travel the world, using her waterbending to fight the bad guys. The problem is they won't let her travel. She saw the statue of Avatar Aang when she visited Air Temple Island. Manami wanted to create her own legacy but she felt that she could never live up to what her family has accomplished. Her train of thought was interrupted by a storm of dirt as she looks over to see her brother.  
"Mom, Mama! Katsu throwing dirt at me with his earthbending, and I am trying to practice." Manami complains to her parents as Katsu laughs. She responds by soaking him with her waterbending.  
"I am practicing too."  
"No, you're not. You're just doing it to bug me." Manami irritably pointed out.  
"I am not!" Katsu firmly yelled as he stopped his foot.  
"Katsu, stop bugging your sister." Asami tells her son.  
"Tattle-tail." Katsu muttered.  
"Boy, look at the time. We better head over to Air Temple Island. We promised to go visit them today. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan are all suppose to be come back from their trip."  
"Really?!"  
"Let's go!"  
As Manami climbed off Naga as a pink dragonfly-bunny came over to her. She giggled as she watched the little dragonfly-bunny land in her hand. She cradled it close to her. Manami never really understood it but she had a special connection to Spirits. She shared a close bond to Moko since as long as she could remember. Jinora had told Manami that it's a special gift because she too shared it.  
"Moko, where have you been little guy?" Manami asks as the dragonfly bunny sits on top of her head. Moko was an injured spirit she found when she was four years old. Korra healed it with her spiritual waterbending, it's been both her friend and like a pet towards her. She giggles as she follows him as they go high up, she sees the spirit portal from a distance.  
"Nice to have a connection to the spirits. Isn't it?" Jinora says as Manami looks at her. "Sometimes they try to tell you something."  
"What do you think Moko is saying?" Manami questioned, "everytime I see him, he guides me to the spirit portal. I just wish I could understand more."  
"The message will come eventually. Don't worry."  
"Is Ikki, Meelo and Rohan back yet?"  
"Ikki had just got back this morning. There is still no word on my brothers. I am getting worried."  
"Well Meelo is an Airbending Master. I am sure he would be just fine."  
"Yes I suppose you're right."  
"Let's head back, Jinora. I want to say hello to Ikki." Jinora smiles as she watches Manami before following. She remembered what was like at that age. Being around her always brought back those wonderful memories. It was something she always cherished.  
Ikki was chatting with Korra and Asami, she was telling about her adventure. Ikki had short hair, after all she got her airbending tattoos not long ago.  
"And then what happened?" Korra asked, she had her elbows on the table. Her hands grasping her face. She was glued to the story. These were the type of things she missed on doing while on her Avatar duties. It was something she had to take seriously. Being with her family and friends, while listening to their adventures was just relaxing and peaceful. It took away from the stresses of her job for the time being. Asami was sipping some tea, while she listened too.  
"He ended up on the roof, leaves in his mouth. He was in such a daze . . . " Ikki starts to laugh.  
"Great job, Ikki! I am proud of you." Korra smiles as she says this to Ikki.  
"Nice work!" Asami agrees as she puts down her cup of tea.  
"IKKI!" Manami happily exclaims as she pulls open the door. Jinora follows not far behind her.  
"Manami, look how much you grown since how much I saw you."  
"It's only been a few months, Ikki."  
"You know, Tai is outside." Ikki winks as she whispers to Manami. "He is with the Sky Bison right now. Go outside and talk to him." Manami blushed, Ikki was like a cool aunt to Manami. She was the one she talked too about her crush on Tai. After all Ikki found those types of things super romantic. In fact, she was her biggest supporter. There were so many times, she tried to help her win his affections but they all failed. It mostly do to the fact he was clueless or someone else ruining the moment. "I will keep everyone inside. So now is you're chance."  
"Come on Moko." Manami calls out as the dragonfly-bunny flies behind as Manami opens the door. He lands on Manami's head as she closes the door. Heading off to where the bison are . . .  
Tai was in his Air Nation uniform, when he wasn't in school he would go on missions. He was usually assigned to activity somewhere in Republic City. That was because Opal didn't want him to be far. He was still a child and she found from her experience it could be dangerous. Bolin says he she is rather protective. Opal insists that straying too far would affect his education. Bolin claims she wants him to stay so he could smother him because she can't accept the fact their son was growing up. Unless he had more experience travel with him. Bolin even has stated she was too protective of him. Opal knew he didn't have that same pacifist nature as most airbenders. It worried her to know end. Tenzin believed he would mature, after all.  
"Hi Tai." Manami shyly tells him. He was grooming his Bison, Storm. She flustered at bright red as she touched her cheek, turning her head away at seeing him in his New Air Nation uniform. She thought he looked so good in it. It was hard for her to hide her crush on him. Though it appeared to be obvious to most people around her.  
"Hi Manami." Tai waves to her. As Moko flies over to him.  
"Hey there Moko, you're looking after Manami aren't you?" Tai gently tells Moko as he pets its head. "After all you have to do my job, when I am not around. Can't let her get into any danger. Honestly, I would lose it if anything happened to her. . . I mean she's my best friend . . ." He softly tells Moko so Manami wouldn't hear him as he looks over at her.  
"What are you whispering to Moko?" Manami curiously asked Tai, he is taken aback in surprise.  
"Nothing."  
"All right. Fine! Change the subject."  
"Something is troubling you?" Tai looked at Manami, who didn't look up. She was looking at a family portrait of Korra, Asami, Katsu and herself. She was around three-years-old in the photograph. Her hair was in a pigtails and she wore a red, blue and black dress. Manami was holding Korra's hand as she stood in front of them. Katsu was in Asami's arms since he was still toddler.  
"Troubling me? What makes you say that?"  
"Well . . . the fact you're looking at a family picture. It's about Hao Saki Jr. said. Isn't it?"  
"No!"  
"Aunt Asami is far better in running Future Industries than his father is at running Saki Cooperation."  
"NO! That's not it. It's my Mom and Mama really not being my parents. It makes me question my origins where I came from?" Manami softly tells Tai as she reaches in her bag with the scroll she found that Korra had written. She looked around to make sure no one could see it. "Then I found this? Mom was writing to Tenzin, saying how she found me? This woman named Kuri maybe my birth mom. She abandoned everything she had including me. She is locked up in a high security prison . . ." Manami had a tone of sympathy for Kuri.  
"This woman possibly abandoned you then don't waste your time. A mother who abandons her child is heartless and wicked. You shouldn't show any compassion towards this woman."  
"She is still my birth mom? Possibly? This Kuri must know my origins. Who my father is? They're just so many questions I want answered?"  
"You can just ask Aunt Korra and Aunt Asami? They were there after all."  
"I don't want to worry Mom and Mama besides they wouldn't be able to give me all the answers?  
"What are you saying? You want to talk to this Kuri in person?"  
"No! . . . I mean . . ."  
"You want to meet her. And how are you going to do that? It's not like Aunt Korra and Aunt Asami would let you go to the Southern Water Tribe by yourself.  
"I am NOT going, Tai. I am just curious is all?  
"Just ask?" Tai gently tells her.  
"I guess you're right. After all what do I got to lose. Thanks, Tai."  
"No problem. I am always here for you." Tai blushes, he looks away so she won't notice. "I mean, that's what friends are for . . . right." Tai walks back over to Storm, he was trying to distract himself. It was better then thinking about Manami. After all he didn't want her too know he had a crush on her. She never seemed to notice it.  
"Yeah . . . friends." Manami voice fell to disappointment. She wondered if Tai would ever like her.  
"Mom? Mama? I was wondering if I can talk to the both of you?" Manami asks as she entered the doorway of one of the rooms, closing the sliding door behind her.  
"What is it, Sweetie?" Asami asked as she took a cup of tea, gently slurping it down.  
"Where did I come from?"Asami almost spit out her tea when Manami asked that question. She looked over at Korra, stumbled on how to answer.  
"You lived here in Republic City"  
"No . . . I found this." She takes a scroll, which had the letter written on it.  
"Where did you find that?" Korra asked her daughter.  
"In the Attic, I didn't mean to find it. It's just at school. Hao Saki Jr. kept telling me on how you guys are my Mom's but not really my Mom's . . ." Manami began to tearfully cry out.  
"Hao Saki Jr. That boy is nothing but trouble. Making up lies. . ."  
"Asami, that's enough." Korra tells her wife, she knew she couldn't hide the truth anymore. Asami would do anything she could to keep it from Manami. It's just that she thinks Manami is too young to know the truth about her origins. After all she is only ten years old. She knew their daughter was more mature for her age.  
"She's too young." Asami tells Korra.  
"Manami can't be left in the dark forever, Asami. She needs to know the truth . . . you can't keep babying them. That "  
"I guess you're right."  
Manami sits down in front of Korra and Asami,  
"Manami, as you know from the scroll. Neither of us are your birth mothers. I found you a little over ten years ago abandoned in the Southern Water Tribe, after fighting a deadly waterbender named Kuri.  
"Is this Kuri woman? My birth Mom." Manami asked, curiously asked them.  
"I am not sure. Katara said you were a newborn. It's hard to think what a woman would rather take over the world and abandoned their child than actually raise them. If she is really is your Mom?"  
"Anyway . . . you're Mom and I really wanted to have children of our own. It was not possible through natural means but the moment we held you in our arms we knew it was fate for us to find you. So we adopted you not long after." Asami explained.  
"Your Mama named you Manami, if you even had a name at birth. We don't know it. I'm sorry."  
"Regardless, Sweetie. We're still your parents and we love you. Nothing will ever change that." Asami tells her Manami as she kisses her forehead. Manami gives both Korra and Asami a gentle hug, happy to get answers. It wasn't much but it was something. As she started to leave the room, she hesitated, that perhaps she can get more answers. By meeting this Kuri woman in person, this was something she would have to ask Korra and Asami. She wasn't sure if she had the right words to ask.  
"What's the matter? Do you have any of the questions?" Korra noticed that Manami was still in the room. She was worried that things would be different between them. That she will not see them as her mothers. That she may not love them in the same way. She knew it foolish, but when a child finds out their adopted. Things can change between them.  
"I was wondering if I could visit this Kuri woman?" Manami asks as she turns around to look at them.  
"Absolutely not!" Asami shakes her head, her voice firm.  
"Yes!" Korra answers.  
"What?!" Both of them answer as they look at each other.  
"Manami, go to your room while we discuss this."  
"Okay." Manami nodded as she left the room holding the scroll in her hands.  
"I don't see the harm in it. I will be with her." Korra points out "Certainly you don't believe I can protect our daughter." Korra tells her offensively as she gets up.  
"It's not that at all. I know that you're capable. You're strong, smart and fun. It's all the reasons that I love you, Korra. "Asami assures her as she softly touches Korra's cheek with her hand.  
"It's just that it's too dangerous. Isn't it?" Korra questioned.  
"You don't know what this Kuri person is capable of? Remember Tarrlock and Amon? You didn't know they were bloodbenders."  
"I fought Kuri, she wasn't a bloodbender."  
"That was like ten years ago . . ." Asami points out, "Or what about Zaheer. He nearly KILLED you."  
"Why are you bringing up the past, Asami? I am fine now. You need to let go. I know what's it like, trust me. I am stronger than I was in the past. I learned from all my mistakes." Korra explains to Asami  
"I am just thinking, what's best for Manami. She is still only a child. You may have been fine to face the dangers. After all you're the Avatar but Manami is still a waterbender-in-training. She doesn't know those dangerous we faced back then. The dangerous you face every day now. It's hard think t  
"She needs closure. How is she going to move on in life? It's like how I had to face Zaheer because I was afraid of him. You learn from it? It brings peace in mind and spirit. "  
"I am not letting you take her, Korra. I am sorry."  
"The truth comes out. You always believe in me and supported me even when I was at my lowest point. I wanted Manami to travel with me to learn waterbending but I didn't for you Asami because it meant so much to you. Your over protectiveness of our children is too much. They won't find balance, peace within themselves. Find out about themselves, even their special powers?" Korra splits out. It took her a moment to realize what she just said before putting her fingers to her mouth as she looked over at Asami.  
"Special powers?" Asami looks at her wife in disbelieve. "You have been lying to me."  
"Manami power . . . it's something I can't fully explain . . . something I don't understand myself." Korra confesses.  
"What power? Now you're keeping secrets from me."Asami questions, she couldn't believe she was hearing still.  
"Manami is different from a regular bender. I just don't know why? That's all. I just noticed it."  
"For how long?"  
"Six years." Korra confesses.  
"You have been lying to me for the past six years about our daughter. We promised we wouldn't keep things like this from each other."  
"Like you. I thought it would be best for her."  
"How is that the best for her?  
"We can discuss this." Korra tries to reason.  
"There is nothing more to discuss." Asami yells.  
"Fine!" Korra heads out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Asami asks, her tone was still concerned but angry.  
"I am going to stay at Air Temple Island." Korra remarks, "I will be waiting for your apology."  
"Well you have a long time to wait. There is nothing for me to apologize for." Asami yells back as Korra slams the door behind her.  
"What happened?" Katsu asked Manami on the top of the staircase. He was rubbing his eyes, holding a blanket.  
"I am afraid I split up our parents." Manami confesses she only could blame herself. She could see a tear drop onto the rim of the staircase. She hated herself, this was something she was never going to let go. This was her parents biggest fight ever. All because she was curious of her past. This made her wonder if they're going to be separated forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Sorry it took so long...I had a bit of writers block...I hope you enjoy it.   
> Moko...is short for Mokomoko...which means soft and fluffy...fitting for a dragonfly bunny. I remember seeing Bum-Ju and thought it was SO CUTE! I had to have a different one in the story.   
> I don't know if any of you think Asami is out of character but I only could imagine how things are so hard for her. Especially when she lost her father, nearly thinking she lost Korra when fighting Kuvira ESPECIALLY against the Red Lotus with metal poison. Being in a relationship with the Avatar is already stressful since she worries everyday of the possibly of losing her. She is very protective of Manami and Katsu as a result. She doesn't want that same pain to come back again. Korra understands what Asami is going through and gives in to her wishes but she doesn't feel it's the best way in raising their children. She believes they should shape their own future, have their own adventure so they won't be just living in their shadow with their many accomplishments. Even it means traveling the world. The problem is both of them feel that they're right. It's fanfiction though so I can do whatever I want of course...I am just trying to do my own thing.


	3. Vengeful Ambitions

Deep in the isolated area in the Southern Water Tribe, there was area highly guarded by members of the White Lotus. It was to hold only one person. She was one of the most dangerous waterbenders that existed. She even surpassed the Red Lotus in comparison. Avatar Korra was the only one that manage to stop her world conquest. Abandoning everything had accomplished just to have power.  
"It's time to for her feeding . . . boy I hate doing this." One of the White Lotus muttered.  
"Don't worry its high security prison, no one can escape it. Besides we made the inner part of the prison metal so Kuri can't waterbend." The other White Lotus guard mentioned as they metalbended the doors open.  
Kuri was restrained; her arms and legs were chained to a wall. Kuri appeared to be in early thirties. Being imprisoned for over ten years, she became physically weak. Making sure to restrain her even further when they gave her daily water supply. Her only comfort is teleporting her spirit to the Spirit World. She seemed to fall into a state of depression. She found confront in the Spirits, it was her only source or connection to the outside world. Away from the horrible prison walls that restrained her.  
"The spirits I hear them." Kuri weakly speaks out. Her eyes closed as the White Lotus guards entered the room.  
"Does she say this a lot?" One of the White Lotus guards questioned.  
"All the time, we think she's gone mad for being in here for over a decade." The White Lotus guard explains as he shakes he head.  
"Kuri! Wake up!" One of the White Lotus guards addressed her. Kuri opened her eyes as she looks at the White Lotus guards.  
"Why must you disturb my connection to the spirits? I was in the middle of a most interest conversation . . ." Kuri answers as a tray of food is put in front of her.  
" Now's the time to give you your daily water supply. You know the drill." One White Lotus guard metalbend her wrists and neck as one White Lotus member of metalbended an elevator as the other has a large spoon-like thing as he gives her water. Kuri drinks some down as sips down more. She felt more refreshed some of her strength returning. It was not much though and Kuri knew she had to ration what little she had left.  
As they head out they fail to notice that Kuri has launched a small rock, she manage to grab after they more tightly strained her to keep the door from closing with their metalbending. Kuri moves back and forth as she opens her mouth to waterbender the water out of her mouth. It levitates into a ball as she uses her neck to shift its form as she rocks back and forth striking the chains as an angle so it breaks, as she pulls the water back up from the ground to cut the other chains. She rubs her wrists as she takes the cuffs off her. She grabbed some bread from her tray as she gulps down a small loaf.  
"Time to have some fun." Kuri smirks as she forms the water into a ball in her hand. She struggles a bit with walking, trying to keep balance as she pulls open the door. She looks around, hearing the guards as she creates a whip to hang onto the ceiling. "It's been a while." Kuri whispers, "Let's see how they handle my techniques again. I am sure these guards won't be familiar with my skills." She takes a small amount of water as it glows, dropping it down in front of the guards. She swung to another area as they looked up. The glowing water exploded as smoke formed, the guards coughed.  
The other White Lotus ran to where they heard the explosion. As the smoke cleared, Kuri landed on the upper level of the prison. She had to find a way to get out without them noticing. That is when she noticed an open door nearby, she smiled as she moved quickly. Perhaps there would be something in there that would be useful.  
"Kuri's escaped! Send word to the rest of the Southern Water Tribe to be on the alert then inform the Avatar immediately." One of the guards commands, "Quickly!"  
"Yes Sir!" One of the guards salutes as he heads off.  
"Everyone else search the perimeter. If you see Kuri stop her before she has a chance to waterbend."  
"Yes Sir!" All the White Lotus guards acknowledged as they spread out..  
Screams could be heard from the upper level, by the time they reached the area. Four White Lotus members bodies laid on the ground. This got them nervous, they never seen anything like this before and they knew it had to be Kuri.  
"What exactly happened here?" One of the White Lotus guards asks the elder guard, as he looks down at the pale, lifeless bodies of the fallen White Lotus members.  
"She is using one of her abilities. She can use her waterbending to steal souls of people. That is one of the reasons on why she was locked up. She is different from any normal bender. Far too dangerous to just keep prison, so we chained her. The only person to outmatch her was the Avatar. She is only one that can stop her again." The White Lotus guard informs them.  
"How can she do possible do this type of thing?"  
"It's been said; she obtained it in the Spirit World. She is the only one known to have these advance forms of waterbending. She's been in prison for over a decade. Most people would have forgotten about it by now." The White Lotus guard mentions, "we better move quickly . . ."  
Meanwhile Kuri had stolen a water carrying flask from the supply room. She ties it around her waist. She had changed into White Lotus garments so it would be harder to identify her. She finished chewing some food as she could hear the White Lotus guards outside. She knew she had to get out there otherwise they would suspect something.  
"You there. What are you doing?" The White Lotus guards address Kuri, she smiles as quickly strikes them with waterbending blasts. She freezes the water they lied in as she spins water into a ball, it glows as the white mists come out of their mouths and they quickly turn pale. Kuri only seemed satisfied as she gazed at the pretty colors. They formed into solid colored forms of magic orbs.  
The exit was right in front of her. She puts over a hood over her head to cover most of her face. As she slides down with ice ways of course she was greeted by a group of Water Tribe warriors with Tonraq leading the front. It was only natural as he was still leader of the Southern Water Tribe. He was reelected again because he did such a great job as Chief. Kuri stopped as she put down her hood, knowing that she couldn't get passed Tonraq. He wasn't as foolish as most of the White Lotus guards.  
"Kuri give up now! You're outnumbered!" Tonraq exclaims, his hair was now partly gray. His face more wrinkled due to being much older. Kuri could only laugh as she looked around. She wasn't afraid, this only made it more fun. This was the action she longed missed.  
"Tonraq, how is your daughter? Is she having fun catching the bad guys still?" Kuri snarks, "I am sure she is having saving the world. Being her job and all."  
"You have no right to speak ill of my daughter, Kuri." Tonraq angrily tells her as he puts himself in an offensive stance. "After all, you're the one that betrayed her."  
"After what she did to me, everything is her fault." Kuri circles around, not even bothering to look at them. " Then answer me something? Where is she?" Kuri questioned, her voice was more serious than psychotic this time.  
"She who?" Tonraq replies as if not knowing who she's talking about, he was going to protect his granddaughter from Kuri. Knowing what could happen if she got her hands on Manami.  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know you where she is, Tonraq!" Kuri angrily tells him.  
"I don't know." Tonraq lied. Kuri angrily formed water arrows out of the ice as she tried to grab him. Naturally Tonraq redirected the waterbending attacks, snapping them to the side as if they were nothing. This only seemed to frustrate her even more. Tonraq creates a wave of ice, sending at Kuri but she dodges. It didn't take long for Kuri eventually overpowered Tonraq as she grabbed one of his arms while he was down with one of her water arms, freezing it as she pulled him closer to her. She changed her other arm to an ice-like blade to his neck. "You're lying to me. I can sense it. The Avatar took her from me. How do I know this? The spirits told me. Now where is my daughter?!" she angrily proclaimed as she inched closer to Tonraq. "I could easily take your soul right now but what fun would that be. I rather see the Avatar see it person because I want to have unimaginable suffering."  
"You won't get away with this, Kuri." Tonraq struggles to break free from her grip as Kuri smiles in enjoyment. She wanted revenge on the one person that stopped her, when she was steps away from victory. The Avatar ruined her life, so she was going to ruin hers and reclaim what Korra stole from her.  
"You guards give her this message." She tells the White Lotus guards as they still had an offensive stance. "Tell the Avatar she won't stand a chance against me this time. She will pay what she did? Betraying me, locking me that isolated prison, and kidnapping my daughter. Until she gets here I will keep her father as a hostage . . . and if you make any counterattack against me, don't think I won't see it coming. And you're souls will be mine." She manically laughs as she waterbends to form smoke as they disappear.  
\--------------------------------- It's been over a year since Korra and Asami had their argument, Manami and Katsu had to go back and forth between Air Temple Island and the Sato Mansion. Manami still blamed herself for her parent's separation. The fact they barely spoke to each other. Tai told her this happen to his parents once. They ended up back together. He was sure it would happen to with Korra and Asami, it was clear to everyone they deeply love each other. Manami wanted to believe he was right.  
"Meelo! Rohan!" Korra affectionately embraces both of them. Meelo was twenty-three years old; he still had a shaved head, traditional among airbenders but he had grown a small goatee. A lot of people say he had resemblance to his grandfather, Avatar Aang. He just recently got his airbending tattoos because Tenzin particularly thought he was too immature to receive them. He was a prankster and troublemaker which didn't help among the other airbenders. Simply just asking to have them either wasn't enough either. He proved himself by creating a new airbending technique and saving multiple villages in the New Earth Kingdom with it.  
Rohan was around seventeen-years-old, he traveled with his older brother for the adventure. Rohan was described as a kind-hearted boy Meelo also taught him airbending techniques as well. It was his way of showing responsibility since Tenzin and even Jinora believed he lacked to be a Master. Rohan still had a full head of hair though it was a bit long so he put it in a small ponytail.  
"It's great to see you Korra." Meelo returned the embrace. He looked over at Manami as they fisted bumped. "Manami, it's been a long time. How is one of my favorite waterbender?"Manami was a fan of Meelo's jokes and pranks. She always found them entertaining. Meelo appreciated the fact there was something that did appreciate and admire his goofy and wild nature. He acted like a cool older brother figure to Manami and Katsu. Just like how Korra was a big sister figure to him.  
"I am fine, Meelo." Manami tells him as she hugs him. "It's so nice to see you too, Rohan." Manami greets Rohan as well.  
"Where's your younger brother, Katsu? My partner in crime." Meelo laughs.  
"He is with my Mama." She informs him. Korra and Asami took turns with their children since they weren't speaking to each other. Asami would have them both when she had to go off because of her Avatar duties. Manami missed her whole family being together. They just weren't one anymore. She kept wondering if it would be like this forever.  
"Korra!" Tenzin yelled out after her, he was holding a scroll in his hand. Manami looks over at Tenzin as she goes by her Mom to hear what he has to say.  
"What is it, Tenzin?" Korra questioned to her elderly mentor.  
"We got word that Kuri has escaped. She has your father held hostage. The White Lotus guarding her, most of them had their souls taken . . ."  
"Dad?!" Korra worriedly expresses as she wipes the tears from her face, "everyone . . . I will head to the Southern Water Tribe immediately. Thank you, Tenzin." Tenzin nods his head in understanding as Korra quickly gave the old Airbending Master a hug. After all Tenzin was like a second father to her, especially with Tonraq being so far away. She usually found confront with Asami, it may be petty but she still was upset with her. Not that she would admit there were days that she missed her. Not that she would admit this out loud. After all she was waiting for an apology from her. It wasn't her fault, it was her protectiveness. She did blame herself a bit.  
Manami knew this was her chance to finally meet her birth mother. She knew it would be dangerous. Korra may be reluctant to let her go because Kuri escaped. She had to try; even it meant pointing out examples from her past. She followed Korra into her room on Air Temple Island. She was packing some supplies in a bag.  
"Mom, can I come with you?" Manami asked. She knew that Korra would object since Kuri was out of prison. She knew she had to try and make an argument. Manami was not going to give up so easily.  
"No Manami, it's too dangerous." Korra told her. "You stay here with Tenzin, Jinora and the other airbenders. They will keep you safe." Korra hoists the bag over her shoulder as she slides open the door.  
"You said I need closure, remember. Plus I am a waterbender too. I can help." Manami mentions to her mother.  
"That was before when she was chained up. She was restrained so I knew she couldn't hurt you." Korra worriedly tells her daughter as she turns around. "I can't bare the thought of anything happening to you. You're my little girl."  
"So you lied to me too. Just like Mama. Being overprotective of me, Jinora was your spirit guide as I recall Mom. Reading about your adventures . . . and she helped defeat Zaheer of the Red Lotus. Getting her airbending tattoos when she was only eleven. So if she could do all those things. I should be able to help you in my own way. I am aware it's dangerous. That Kuri would want revenge against you. You have to learn to trust me."  
"I am nothing like your Mama." Korra irritably says, "You do make a good case for yourself." Korra tells Manami as she packs her bag. "I am just what Kuri would do if she saw you."  
"Mom, don't you're think you're being hypocritical." Manami points out as Korra looks over at her. She looked into those large eyes, knowing she was going to regret about what she was going to say.  
"All right. You can come with me, Manami but you do what I say understand." Korra worriedly tells her. "If I tell you to stay with your grandmother . . ."  
"Yes Mom." Korra embraces Manami, gently stroking her head. She was aware that Kuri will not have the intent to hurt her. Despite abandoning her, not long after giving birth. It was more on the fact Kuri was her birth mother. Despite being a criminal, would she prefer her over her adoptive parents? Korra also knew that Kuri would want revenge after what happened on their first encounter even using Manami if she had too.  
"How are we going to get to the Southern Water Tribe?"  
"Through the Republic City spirit portal . . . but first we need to talk to someone just as crazy. He has been troublesome in the past but a great friend now. I haven't seen him in months."  
"Who?" Manami questions, she was not aware on who her Mom is referring too.  
"Varrick!" Korra answers.  
"Hi Zhi Li!" Korra greets her with a hug. Zhi Li affectionately embraces the Avatar back. It has been months since they last saw each other. Korra came to visit before heading to the Fire Nation for the New Fire Lord's coronation.  
"Korra, it's so wonderful to see you. Please come in." Zhi Li leads her into their Mansion. They lived on the other rich part of Republic City. It was on the other side of town. This is why Manami, Katsu and all the children never met them. Korra and Asami would leave their children with Bolin and Opal's family or even on Air Temple Island. Asami use to travel with Korra. It grew harder to leave Manami and Katsu that Asami decided to stay with them. Korra assured her they were completely safe. It was just hard for to let go.  
"Is this little girl, your daughter?" Zhi Li asks Korra as she looks over at Manami.  
"Sure is?" Korra proudly agrees.  
"She is so adorable. I haven't seen her since she since you were a baby." Zhi Li tells Manami.  
Korra touches Manami's shoulder as she gently motions her daughter to introduce herself. "I'm Manami, please to meet you." Manami curtseyed as she looked up at Zhi Li.  
"I am Zhi Li." She introduces herself to Manami. "Korra, your daughter is so polite."  
"Yeah, she got that for Asami." Korra responds, it was strange because it was one of the few times Korra had mentioned her wife's name in a long time.  
"Oh, I heard what happened between you and Asami. It's a real shame. You too were so happy together."  
"Well sometimes relationships don't work out." Korra informs Zhi Li, she didn't want to think about Asami, let along talk about her. "Where is Varrick?" Korra asks Zhi Li as she looked around the room.  
"He is with Varrick Jr. inventing some big thing in the backyard. Like always. He wants to make something that would top the success of the Movers he created. Times are changing... I told him, I don't think it's possible but Varrick says it's all nonsense."  
"Varrick Jr. Takes after his father, that's for sure but luckily our daughter takes after me." Zhi Li laughs.  
"Where is she?" Korra questions as she raises an eyebrow. It would nice if she were around because Manami would have someone to play with while they talked.  
"She's at some after school club; she won't be home for a while still."  
"I GOT IT!" Varrick's voice could be heard as he comes through the back door of the mansion. Varrick Jr. following him. Varrick Jr. was twelve years old, he had a very strong resemblance to his father. He was described as a crazy genius. Both Varrick and Zhi Li couldn't be more proud of him.  
"Dad, it's not ready . . ." Varrick Jr. tells his father, he was annoyed that he took off with the blueprints before they were completely finished. This was something he had a habit of doing, "you can't just all of a sudden test this out."  
"Zhu Li, look at our latest invention." Varrick happily shows off the blueprints to his wife. She sweetly smiles at her husband, after all this meant the world to him. He was trying to find ways to use his intelligence to help the people of Republic City. Either by creating weapons for the military, a new restaurant that had foods that combined Nations foods. He was currently making household equipment.  
"Varrick, Dear, Korra and her daughter are here. They want to talk with you."  
"Korra . . . and I don't know your name, sweetheart."  
"Manami." Manami answers.  
"Well, you two can come along and see the next best thing ever invited. I call it a Fridgator."  
"Fridagator?" Manami questions in confusion.  
"It's a containment to put food in to keep it fresh or freeze it to use another day without the need to waterbend or anything like that. It will revolutionize the world. We'll be even richer than before . . . especially with nonbenders."  
"Varrick, I really don't have time for this." Korra irritably bellows as she rubs her head. It frustrated her when he wasn't listening to her. She had to go through this every time he saw her.  
"Dear, Korra is trying to talk to you." Zhi Li tells her husband, she grabs whatever was in his hand.  
"Zhi Li! I was demonstrating my invention." Zarrick told his wife as he got rather frustrated.  
"We can see your invention anytime. Korra needs to talk to you. LISTEN!" Zhi Li argues as she turns his head to Korra. They have been married for nearly over thirteen years. Zhi Li had more control over her oblivious husband then anyone.  
"Varrick, I was trying to tell you Kuri escaped . . ." Korra started to explain before once again getting interrupted by Varrick.  
"KURI! Oh this not good. Really not good. This is terrible . . ." Varrick began to pace back and forth nervously as he placed his fingers in his mouth.  
"Afraid like always." Korra teases as she tried to hold in her.  
"Oh it's not just that . . . I owe her money."  
"Varrick!"  
"She invested in one of my ideas, it took off, it was before she went completely evil and once she was captured I thought I wouldn't have to worry about it because she was in prison. It's been over a decade now. This is not good . . . " Varrick muffles in worry.  
"Somehow, I don't think that would be her top priority." Korra sarcastically points out. Knowing Kuri would want revenge on her above anything else.  
"Then what do you suggest we should do?" Varrick questions as she looks over at Korra. She had her arms folded as if she expected this to happen. He looked puzzled since her face like always showed the expression of frustration.  
"Do you still have that invention you create from the first time we fought Kuri?"  
"Of course I do. It's somewhere in storage. Haven't touched in over ten years, so I am not sure where it is?"  
"We'll try to find it as soon as possible, Korra." Zhi Li assures her. "I will make sure of it."  
"Mom, what kind of invention is it?" Manami questioned.  
"You'll find out soon enough. We need to get to the spirit portal." Korra informed them as she looked over at Manami. She knew Manami may be scared since she never been to the Spirit World. She gently touched her shoulder as she looked up at her. Manami knew she would be safe after all she was with Korra. She wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
"Shouldn't we tell Mama?" Manami wonders. Asami wouldn't let her go but she couldn't help worry about her. It was more than that though since she's been trying to get Korra and Asami to talk to each other. She wanted to see her parents happily together again. There were moments saw Asami cover the fact she was crying. She would make excuses that there was something in her eye when she was making tea. She missed Korra that much is clear.  
"You're Mama won't let you go even if you asked her." Korra pointed out.  
"Don't you miss her?" Manami asked her. Korra didn't look at her. She didn't want to answer. Korra spend a lot of time focus on her Avatar duties because she didn't want to think about Asami. She knew that she would scold her for bringing her along. That she would be missing school. Korra knew she needed this closure. Regardless she was going to protect her daughter with every ounce of her Avatar abilities of Kuri intended to hurt her.  
"Come on, we better get going." Korra informs her.  
"Mom, you're changing the subject!" Manami angrily told Korra. She adjusted her bag. As she followed her to the Spirit Portal, she took a big gulp as Korra gently held her hand.  
"Don't be scared, Sweetie. You're going to be entering a wonderful place." Korra assured Manami as she shook her head in understanding.  
"I trust you, Mom." Manami tells her as they walk through the Spirit World portal; they glowed as Manami hugs Korra, they vanish in a trace of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As you can tell Kuri is incredibly mentally unstable, she's delusional as she believes Korra kidnapped her daughter and Korra betrayed her. I will say neither thing happened in reality. There is more to her than meets the eye. Her connection to the spirits is foreshadowing something perhaps... I also wanted Kuri to overpower Tonraq without using her special sub-waterbending, easily to show just how dangerous she is...oh and Manami may not have the same sub-waterbending powers as Kuri. I am still not sure yet.  
> Also obvious that Varrick would want to name his son after himself. Being how very self centered he is...I didn't have their daughter appear because I really couldn't think of a name yet...plus I am not sure how old I am going to make her . . .  
> Also didn't know what he would call a refrigerator, since Movies are called Movers in the Avatar Universe. It's hard to think of anything good. I just stuck with what I can think of . . .  
> I also really hope those who are reading this can tell me about my villain and the love triangle...it would really mean a lot to me.


	4. Secrets And Gatherings

Manami held Korra's hand tightly as they embraced, she closed her eyes. She didn't know what to expect in the Spirit World since she never there before, and it scared her.  
"Sweetie, you can open your eyes. It's alright." She could hear Korra's voice as she slowly begins to open them. Manami eyes widened as she sees the beauty of the Spirit World.  
"It's so pretty." Manami exclaims. She left go of Korra's hand as she looked around. Her curiosity getting the better of her as she peeks into a hollow log. She appeared to be bumped a spirit wasn't inside. She wasn't afraid, since her mother was nearby. She knew that Korra would never let anything happen to her. Plus, she was a capable waterbender in her own right as well.  
Korra smiled, she remembered when she took Asami to the Spirit World for the first time. Manami had nearly the same reaction as she looked around. It was pretty much their first official date. It was very special to the both of them. They fix up the spirit vines at the entrance to the portal, eventually spirit flowers begun to bloom. She opened her eyes to see Manami was nowhere to be seen. This concerned her. She didn't want her to wander off too far.  
Manami however could hear a voice, whispering out to her. It was familiar, like she knew it somehow. She followed it as if she were in a trance.  
"MANAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Korra yelled, she had concern in her voice. It's only natural, not knowing where her daughter is? She could only blame herself. She could hear Korra screaming for her which snapped her out it. She followed the voice back, since she was lost.  
"I AM OVER HERE!" Manami called from a distance as she waves her arms so Korra could see her.  
"Manami, don't go too far." Korra warns her. "You don't know what kind of danger lurks in the Spirit World. For all we know Kuri could find her way here. You need my protection."  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I just feel so energetic." Manami lies. Not wanting to tell her Mom about the voice she heard. Maybe it was Kuri trying to lure her. Manami knew she had to be careful. "Which way is it to the Southern Water Tribe?" Manami holds the handle of her bag as it rested on her shoulder as she looks in both directions before looking at Korra.  
"You really want to get there, don't you? Stay close and follow me." Korra tells Manami as she moves ahead of her. Manami follows not long behind her before she closed her eyes as she concentrated as Manami quickly noticed the portal suddenly wasn't right in front of them.  
"Mom, what just happened?" Manami questioned in confusion.  
"In the Spirit World, you can change reality. Things don't always appear as they seem. I can just think of where I want to go and we can get there without walking far."  
"That's so cool." Manami comments.  
"Now, hold my hand. Sweetie. We don't know what's going to be on the other side. I don't if Kuri is waiting for us. I don't know what her plan is . . ." Korra tells her daughter as Manami nods, holding onto Korra's hand.  
They go through the portal as Korra looks around, preparing to bend at any moment. Manami stood behind her as she looked around.  
"Don't let your guard down for anything," Korra warns. Manami heard a whispering voice again. She chose to ignore it. As they walked along to the Southern Water Tribe.  
Meanwhile back in Republic City.  
Despite Asami was barely speaking to Korra, she went to Air Temple Island with Katsu to pick up Manami. Not that she knew neither of them were there.  
"I am going to play with the air bending kids." Katsu tells Asami, knowing it may take a bit of time to get her sister. Even if they were training, he was just going to watch them.  
"All right but I won't be too long." Katsu nods his head as he walks away. Asami walks to girls dormitory as she went up the stairs. Knocking on her daughter's door, she saw it was unlocked as she opened it. "Manami, I am here to pick you up." Asami entered her room in the Air Temple. She saw it was empty. Asami continued to look puzzled then she thought she could be with Tai. Manami loved watching him train, just as much as reading and practicing her waterbending. It wasn't hard with her obvious crush on him. Being so young she knew they were both shy to admit their feelings.  
She eventually found Tai, practicing an airbending move he was trying to create as Kun and Katsu laugh over his failure. He just brushed it off and attempted to try again before he noticed Asami.  
"Aunt Asami, it's been so long." Tai remarks as bows his head in respect.  
"Hi Mama." Katsu greets her, looking behind her in confusion. "Where's Manami?" He assumed that Manami would be right behind her.  
"I can't find her anywhere? I thought she would be over here." Asami worriedly tells them. It was a parents worse nightmare when their child disappears especially when she had Korra by her side and surrounded by Airbenders. It could even have been someone that was trying to weaken Korra, knowing they didn't have a chance to fight her. She hold back if it meant bringing harm to her child.  
"I haven't seen her since early this morning. She missed school too." Tai confessed. "I am worried."  
"SHE WHAT?!" Asami angrily screams out.  
"Yeah, she was in a rush. I remember she was talking to Aunt Korra. Manami wanted to know more about her birth mother . . ."Tai was more scared, maybe it was wrong to tell Asami. He could tell she was worried.  
"Did she go to the Southern Water Tribe?" Asami asked as she glared at Tai as her voice became more angry  
"I guess so . . ." He shrugs.  
"Ahh Asami, there you are?" Tenzin greeted, he held a rolled up scroll in his hand. Asami turned around to look at him.  
"Tenzin, did you let my daughter go to the Southern Water Tribe by herself?"  
"Of course not." Asami sighed in relief as she heard him say this before he finished . . ."Korra went with her."  
"KORRA DID WHAT?!"  
"Apparently Kuri has escaped her imprisonment. Korra informed me in this letter she left behind. She thought it would be safer if Manami went with her.  
"Kuri, is going to be looking for Manami. She will be the one person Kuri will be searching for if she got out of prison. Korra is putting her danger. Not protecting her. Does she even think anything through?"  
"What about Manami?" Kun interrupts. "Are you saying my sweet Princess is in danger?"  
"And what makes you think she's your girl?" Tai questions to his younger brother.  
"We're in a denial period in our relationship." Kun address.  
"What's going to get through to you that she doesn't love you in that way?" Tai remarks. "You're the one in denial."  
"Oh, I get it. You think you can steal Manami from me." Kun looks at his brother, he wasn't fooled in the slightest. He knew that Tai had a crush on her no matter how many times he claimed she was his best friend, nothing more.  
"What?" Tai questioned. As far as he knew he wasn't stealing Manami from anyone.  
"You been crushing on her too and you know it." Kun defensively states. "Well guess what big brother. You're not going to win."  
"All this talk of liking my sister is making me sick. Can you stop it?" Katsu tells them, holding his stomach.  
"I am going after them." Asami firmly states. "Korra, knew bring her risky. She does it away." She shakes her head in disappointment.  
"Can I go too?" Katsu asked.  
"No Katsu! You're staying on Air Temple Island. Where it is safe?"  
"Aunt Asami, we're going with you." Tai and Kun firmly tell her. "And there is nothing you say or do that can stop us. Not with Manami in danger."  
"I guess there is nothing. I can do to not convince you." Asami admits defeat. "In that case we will tell Bolin too. We can use his Earthbending. And see if Mako can come as well. We can bring namely Team Avatar back together again."  
"All except the Avatar . . . I mean Mom." Katsu points out. Asami closed her eyes. She remembered back to the old days when they were teenagers. She wasn't aware that Korra resented her. Asami knew that what she was doing was very much like Korra. It was for the best that Manami was under the best protecting available. She didn't hate Korra at all. It's just the thought of losing the people she loves kept entering her mind. The worst thought in the world was losing Korra and her children. Kuri was the biggest threat with her advanced Spiritbending.  
"In that case, some airbenders will go with you too. You need all the help against Kuri."  
She stops and turns around, when she was walking off. "Thank you Tenzin." Asami tells him. Tenzin could only help but smile. It was like the old times. He was always that Father-figure to them and it never changed.  
"Aunt Asami, wait for us." Tai yells out follow her.  
"Hold on Manami, you're Prince is coming for you." Kun tells himself as he puts his hand into a fist. "And I won't let anyone. Even my own brother take you away from me." He looks on ahead as the wind blow his hair.  
"Kun, are you coming or what?" Tai irritably yells out. "Stop daydreaming about rescuing Manami, every minute matters."  
"I'm coming!" Kun yells out as he runs ahead, catching up to Tai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, more of an intense rivalry between Tai and Kun for Manami. Poor Kun is in such denial over the fact Manami just doesn't feel that way about him.  
> Poor Asami comes to pick Manami up to find out she left with Korra. It's like finding out your kid ran away from home even if she is with another parent. You worry for their safe return.  
> Also bringing back the New Team Avatar, I mean come all. It has to be done. It's just so exciting to think about.  
> Please Read/Review . . . I want to know what you think of this story?!!


	5. Plans and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long to post. I was neglecting this story and did really want to work on it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I did work hard on it. Not easy coming up with what to do next when you haven't done the story in a while. Had to reread everything to continue with this story. I hope that you enjoy it.

Korra wanted to get to her parent's house as soon as possible. She was worried about her mother especially after her father was captured by Kuri. She also wanted to make sure Manami was safe. Kuri would do whatever it took to get her back. Korra was even more on the alert than before since for all she knew Kuri could be watching them.  
"Mom?" Korra and Manami entered the house. Manami held her mother's hand as she followed along behind her. She looked worried as her mother was nowhere to be found. Did Kuri find her home and took her too?  
"Did Kuri take grandma too? Just like she took grandpa." Manami worriedly expressed.  
"I am not sure, sweetie." Korra tried to force herself to smile. She didn't want to show any worry or concern in front of Manami. Anything in that form would scare her. For all she knew Manami would start crying because of it. Korra certainly knew she had to be the strong one.  
"Korra? Manami?" Senna says as she comes out of hiding as she ran over to her daughter, hugging her tightly. She was  
Senna kissed her granddaughter on the forehead, Manami hugged her grandmother tightly. Senna fully returned the embrace. Looking down lovely at her granddaughter before looking up, a sad face formed as she looked at Korra.  
"I am so happy to see both of you. Where's Asami and Katsu?" Senna questioned, worriedly.  
"Katsu is probably with Asami. I don't even care she is." Korra lied as she turned her head, she crossed her arms. She however couldn't hide it from her mother.  
"Are you two still fighting?" Senna questioned, she knew Korra and her daughter-in-law were having problems in their relationship. After all they have been separated for a year now. She could see Korra was unhappy with it though Senna wanted her daughter to discover that for herself. That she missed her wife dearly.  
"Mom and Mama have barely spoken to each other." Manami tells her grandmother. "And it's all my fault."  
"Your fault? Sweetheart it's not you're fault that your Mama and I are not speaking to each other. Relationship, marriage can get very complicated when you get older." Korra kneel down as she explained this to Manami. "Nothing was ever your fault."  
"But I wanted to know about my birth mother. I am the one Kuri is after because I am her daughter." Tears began to drop on Manami's face.  
"No, it's because your Mama is too overprotective of you. Plus she doesn't believe in me . . ." Korra closed her eyes as she said the last part. It hurt her so much to think about it. Asami was the one that always most faithful to her, believed in her when no one else did? She wished that she had her best friend back too. Korra even wished they went back to when they first started to date again.  
"Did Mama say that?!" Manami looked at her mother as her eyes widened.  
"Korra, Manami knows she was adopted?" Senna asked her daughter.  
"Yes." Korra sighed. She was rather hesitant to respond.  
"She's so young. Why did you and Asami tell her?"  
"Mom, she is very smart for her age. If she figured out she was adopted . . . we thought it would be best to tell her the truth . . . "  
"I didn't figure out I was . . . Hao Saki Jr. told me . . . and then I found the letter you wrote the day you found me to Mama. All this happened because I wanted to know about my birth mother." Manami cried as she ran out of the room.  
"MANAMI!" Korra called out as she attempted to go after her. Stopping before she could step foot out the room. She wasn't sure what to do. While Korra loved her daughter and son, she was never really a proper parent to them. With her Avatar duties keeping her away from them  
"Korra, give her some time, this is just too much for her to handle right now." Senna explains to Korra.  
"Raising kids is so hard sometimes. I never had a normal childhood. I wanted that for my children but it seems it's not fated for Manami either. I just want what's best for her." Korra tells Senna, worriedly. "I wonder if she hates me?"  
"She doesn't hate you. She's just lost and confused. Manami doesn't know who she is after discovering she was adopted. It's the White Lotus took you when you were only five-years-old to start you're Avatar training. We were so proud. Even if you didn't have a normal childhood. You were always special to us. It took you a very long time to discover your purpose in life. Who you were?"  
"Yes, you're right mom. I just need to patient with her. Thanks."  
"That's what mother's do after all. Support their children, guide them so they will learn." Senna softly explains  
"Don't worry, I will get Dad back." Korra gently told her mother. As she started to walk away.  
"Korra, once, Kuri's captured. Then you have to let Manami and Katsu know how much you love them. Not as an everyday thing but that you truly see them as your children. No matter what they choice to do in life. You and Asami will always be there for them."  
"I will mom. I will be back. Look after Manami, I want her to be safe." Korra smiles as she leaves.  
Meanwhile back in Republic City they went to the police station. Asami wanted to get Mako, he wasn't at his desk. Bolin went with Tai, Mao and Kun back home to inform Opal. He already knew she was going to be upset over this whole thing. It was fine for him to go but she didn't want any of their sons to miss any form of school.  
"BOLIN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GOING TO GO OFF AND FIGHT?! DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS?! WHAT ABOUT THEIR EDUCATION?!" Opal screams at Bolin who tries to hide his fear of her. Bolin said he had dealt with alot of things. Mako ending up stealing Korra from him when they were teenagers. Korra's psychotic cousin, and the Red Lotus as just examples. Yet as much as he loved his wife, when she was angry at him he rather deal with any of the worse stuff in his life. Even fighting the dreadful Red Lotus again.  
"Calm down, Opal!" Bolin gently tells his wife. As he put a his hands to her shoulders.  
"Our sons are not fighting!" Opal firmly tells Bolin again.  
"But Aunt Korra and Manami need all the help they can get in fighting this Kuri woman." Tai insisted. "You can't treat us like kids forever, Mom."  
"You don't understand what she's capable of? She has a unique style of waterbending. Using the power of the Spirit World with it." Opal explains. "She literally can take spiritbend your soul of your body. What if that happens to any of you? I couldn't bare . . ." Opal begins to cry as she sits down, putting her hands over her face.  
"You guys fought a lot of dangerous enemies when you guys were younger." Tai tried to point out to them.  
"That's completely different, we weren't children. You guys still are.  
"Trust us, mom. Kuri could end up coming to Repubic City, throughout the world. Isn't it our job as airbenders to help the Avatar keep balance. The world needs us." Tai explained to her mother, wisely.  
"Please Mom?" Both Kun and Mao both pleaded.  
"The boys make an excellent point, honey." Bolin says to Opal. Opal looks up at her husband than her children. After giving birth to her sons, she felt it was her job to protect all of them from the dangerous the world had to offer. She had to face the fact they were were growing up. They were talented benders who could make a difference in the world. She knew they could leave behind her back anyway. That would only make things worse for her. So what other choice did she have but to give in to them.  
"All right!" Opal agreed. "If it weren't for Korra, I wouldn't have became an airbender. And I wouldn't have met your father. So in a way we all her so much. Now we should help protect her family."  
"ALL RIGHT!" All the boys yelled out excitably as they all go over to hug their parents.  
"Come on! Let's go talk to the airbenders. We need to get as many as we can to help fight Kuri before it's too late."  
"All the greatest benders need to be gathered. That can still fight. You mean." Bolin tells them.  
"Excuse me; do you know where Mako is?" Asami asked one of the other officers. "This is important." She firmly stated as she slammed one of her hands on the desk.  
"He's on duty. Our Chief rather being in the action than not be in it."  
"You know him. He loves to be part of the action." Another officer tell her.  
"I really don't have time for this. My daughter is in danger." Asami irrably says as she looked a piece of paper on the desk as she writes a letter and folds it. Putting it on Mako's desk with his name on the envelope. He was hoping that he would get the message. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too late to meet up with them. She quickly runs off back to Future Industries. She had to get all her creations ready. This could be an all out war.  
Meanwhile up in the snowy mountains.  
Kuri was pacing back and fourth, Tonraq was tied up, had a large cloth covering his mouth so he couldn't speak.  
"Don't be ridiculous." Kuri tells him. "You're daughter will not come to save you." She acted like she could understand with what Tonraq was saying. Her insanity was slowly slipping after all. Tonraq muffled again. "And she's not going to stop me either."  
Tonraq managed to loosing the robes, taking off the cloth covering his mouth as he tried to sneak up behind her when Kuri's back was turn but Kuri could easily sense it as she quickly waterbended her arm as she turned freezing him to wall.  
"You REALLY think you can outplay me, Chief Tonraq. I can see all. Hear all. You certain know that." Kuri had her loose hand fingers encased in ice, putting them near his face.  
"You won't win this . . . Korra will find you. Everyone knows who you are Kuri. You know that by that now." Tonraq lied. He knew she would be more concerned, more tense.  
"You're lying." She quickly puts her takes some of the water from her water arm as she puts in near Tonraq's face as it glowed. "You know I could easily take what I want . . ."  
"I'll right . . . I'll behavior . . . PLEASE DON'T!" Tonraq yelled out in fear. Kuri just touched him long enough for him to become unconscious before she let go. She turned her ice arm back to water as he dropped to the ground. "I love the sound of vulnerability and fear." She evilly smirked.  
She goes over near the entrance to cave as she crossed her arms. "Still, it's only a matter of time before the Avatar will be here . . . I guess it's time I get some old friends to help me. After all they won't mind helping me unite me with my flesh and blood. My daughter." She begins to laugh menacingly as she heads back inside to set her plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Don't be harsh on Manami for those who read this. Remember she's only 11 years old. She's still a child so you can't blame her for the way she acted. It's only natural to blame herself. I mean I would if I felt I split my parents up all because I wanted to know more about my birth mother. It will take time for her to stop blaming herself.  
> Now people would wonder of whom is she referring too. Are they human or spirit? Maybe even both. It makes you wonder what Kuri actually is too? How does she had the power of advance spiritbending when only the Avatar had this ability. I guess you have to keep reading to find out.  
> PLEASE READ/REVIEW! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.
> 
> Also if anyone is reading this story. Can you please comment and let me know what you think?! Like what do you think of my love triangle between Tai/Manami/Kun? And my main villain, Kuri? PLEASE COMMENT!!! It would mean so much to me. Thanks. 


	6. Old Friends Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I had writers block and it was hard to think of what should happen next in the story. I came with an idea and I hope all of you enjoy it.  
> Also I decided to change it to fifteen years later...I just felt it would work better with the story. I am changing it in the summary and everything too.

It was never easy to be a mother, you need to everything in your power to protect your child. That includes lying to them. That's what Korra had to do to Manami, it was too dangerous for her to meet with Kuri. After all she had learn that fifteen years ago as her insanity started to slip that she wasn't a stable person.  
She just didn't want Manami to follow her and had to keep her safe. Asami would be angry at her already for taken Manami to Kuri. Despite all of the rough patches they were going through she missed Asami so much.  
Korra wondered if Asami wanted to see her just as desperately? I mean they been apart for over a year and despite their arguing she missed her. It just felt so cold without around, and she meant it not in the literally sense because she was a firebender but her heart had always felt empty.  
Korra was traveling on Naga, she wore her coat and had a fur hood up they blazed through the wind and snow. It was more common for this type of weather in the Southern Water Tribe. Going through the icy fields reminded of the day where she first met Kuri.  
Korra was visiting the Soutern Water Tribe with her then girlfriend, Asami. Of course, she didn't mind with having no family of her own left since her father, Hiroshi Sato's death. Asami viewed Korra's family as her own and didn't take notice that she wanted to take part of it. Not they haven't discussed marriage but Korra knew it wasn't the time yet. Once she did decide to propose to her, she wanted it to surprising and special. Something that she would never forget. But she was fine with never getting married at all. Only considering it because it would make her lover so happy, that was good enough for her.  
She wanted to take a breather from her work at Future Industries and Korra wanted to visit her parents. After all with her Avatar duties it was nice to take a holiday. Take a vacation like they did in the Spirit World. Sure it wouldn't be the same as they were alone as they enjoyed their first date as a romantic couple. They had been together for years, plus it was their anniversary as a couple as well. What could be better than that right?  
Korra eventually followed some mute spirits, telling Asami to look after her parents and that she would be back soon. Asami trusted her as she gave her a kiss for good luck before Korra took off. Korra didn't know where they were taking her but the spirits seem to indicate that it was urgent.  
Echoes of a young girl crying could be heard as Korra followed the sound through a beside the young girl who was clutched up hugging her knees. She had olive skin, long hair in pigtails as they drooped down to her elbows, with the darkest blue eyes that could ever be seen. She wore a gray outfit underneath a animal skinned coat.  
"Are you all right?!" Korra asked the thirteen year old girl as she sat down beside her. She didn't want to scare the poor girl off or make her feel uncomfortable. She was always good with children though so it wasn't that much of a problem.  
"Yes, I am fine." The young girl said, turning her head to the side to cover her eyes so Korra wouldn't notice that she was crying. Which wasn't hard to miss with the tears streaming down her face, the redness in her eyes and her runny nose. She quickly wiped it with the sleeve of her coat.  
"I'm Korra." Korra addressed to her with a sweet and warm smile.  
"My name is Kuri." The young girl smiles back after she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuri." Korra gently put a hand to Kuri's shoulder to try and give her some comfort.  
"You're the Avatar?!" The young girl softly let's out as her eyes widen as she realized who she was talking too. Kuri could feel the twist and turns in her stomach. She was right next to a celebrity. Everyone knew who the Avatar was and it was honor to meet them. The fact she was in her presence only made her feel worse about her situation as she broke into tears again.  
"Kuri, I am sorry to ask but why are you here in this cavern?" Korra questioned, gently to Kuri to try to get some answers.  
"I ran away from home and I am not going back." Kuri cried out as she tried not to remember what happened to her family. It's not what they did but what SHE did to them. Sure it wasn't her fault but this power she possesses?  
"Why did you run away from home?" Korra softly asked the young girl, who looked up at her with a puzzled look on her face.  
"I have no family to go home too. The spirits . . ." Kuri became tearful trying to not even think about the matter . . . Was it something that she had caused?  
The spirits were not their normal selves as they were different shapes and forms. As each spirit had their own corrupted powers. They however weren't exactly the same as the spirits Vaatu had corrupted. As their centers possessed a bit of light, where their heart would be . . . that is if they had one?  
"Dark spirits? How is that possible? I thought they vanished when I stopped Vaatu?" Korra confused as she prepared to spiritbend but before she knew it water surrounded all the spirits. She looked on in surprise to see that it was Kuri would had surrounded the beasts with water.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kuri screams out as she, the water from her water she bended started to glow as the spirit turned back to normal. Naturally being young, it took a lot of her as she  
"You can spiritbend the water...I thought only I can do that?" Korra says disbelief as she looks at the young girl who closed her eyes as the spirits didn't turned uncorrupted before they disappeared. Kuri quickly went to her knees as it took a lot out of her.  
"Come with me, Kuri. I can help you." Korra softly sat next to her, she was still trying to catch her breath. She knew this girl had something special in her and she had to know the reason these dark spirits were coming back with Vaatu sealed.  
"Do you really want a monster like me to tag along with you?" Kuri says out loud as Korra couldn't believe what the girl was calling herself? A thirteen year old calling herself a monster.  
"You're no monster Kuri. You're still just a little girl." Korra softly told her. "I can train you, teach you everything I know. Give you a home. A family." The last part she said as she touched her shoulders. Bending down to her eye level as she gave off a smile.  
"A family?" Kuri repeated. She took her hand as they headed outside the cavern. Kuri had an innocent, happy smile on her face. As she had a place to go home too.  
"She was such a sweet girl . . . I still can't believe this all happened." Korra moved forward, how this girl became lost and confused. She ended up given birth to Manami when she was only seventeen years old.  
Korra certainly knew where Kuri was going. After all, they were once friends. She had in fact became her mentor and was a talented waterbender. Kuri was only twelve years old at the time. Korra found her scared and confused due to her special powers. It was beyond the ability to communicate with spirits that came through the portals. As the Avatar it was her job to help anyone she could so she let her travel with her and helped her to control it.  
This of course was kept from Asami, who was very nurturing to the young girl. It was partly due to the fact how they both wanted children but it was impossible due to their type of relationship. So they had to look after children they found as if they were their own. The problem was they never stayed for too long.  
She was more like a little sister than a daughter to the both of them. So it never really lifted the void in their hearts. By the time Kuri turned sixteen the powers seemed more as if they were influencing her. She started to drift from everyone  
Manami was worried about her mother. Korra had been gone for a day already and had stated to her grandmother that she would be back soon. She was the Avatar, so of course she would be okay? It's just she was hearing more stories about her biological mother, Kuri. That she had a special power just like she did? That began to have the unanswered questions she had enter her mind again.  
She closed her eyes as she laid on her bed. As if the spirits were guiding her, visions slowly come to pass. She could see darkness cover the spirits and her mother screaming as she went into the Avatar State.  
Manami opened her eyes, she breathed heavy as she held her chest. "Mom's in trouble. I can sense it." Manami got up as she looked at the window at the night sky, she felt so helpless and knew she had to something.  
Just off side of the mountains was a cavern. It was the same one from twenty years ago where she first met Kuri as a child. She was sure that she would want to go back there before she took off again. Kuri still would act like a child running away from home in her mental state.  
As she slowly walked closer she noticed a wall with a arch for a door was made with Kuri's waterbending. It was like a large house, using her advance waterbending that she trained her with to construct it. She certainly come alone way before she touched the wall. She could easily burn it down with her Firebending but she didn't want to use force unless she had too. It had to be a last resort.  
"Kuri!" Korra screamed out. As a large dark spirit appeared in the darkness of the night sky. The dark spirit tackled Korra to the ground as Kuri started to laugh manically as used to snow to spiritbend water around the dark spirit as it slowly vanished. Korra layed down as she looked at Kuri, who appeared from outside the cavern. She had waterbend the water around her body as her eyes started to glow. Korra eyes widened in amazement and horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, I decided to bring the dark spirits back...well it's fanfiction after all. Plus I thought it was one of the better ideas of Book 2. And well it's hard to think of ideas...especially when you have writer's block but you want to continue the story.  
> The only thing I know is I will explain how the dark spirits came back...  
> So I really hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have any ideas for what should happen next. Don't be afraid to message me. I would love to hear them. Namely so this story can be continued for those who enjoy it.  
> Please read/review!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Korrasami story, I am trying to do third point of view since I always do first-point of view with a lot of other stories I done...so I apologize if it switched between that at times. It's hard for me to adjust too but I am trying too. Korra is referred to as Mom by her children and Asami is called Mama. I tried to fix things so no one will get confused since I original had them both called 'Mom' but someone pointed out I should change it so I did.


End file.
